


Pet-Name Panic

by FifiandBogart



Category: Emperor's New Groove (2000)
Genre: Cutesy, Disney, Fluff, Multi, OT3, One-Shot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifiandBogart/pseuds/FifiandBogart
Summary: Kuzco, Pacha, and Chicha have recently become an item (yes, all three of them together) and they're still trying to find their groove in the new relationship.





	Pet-Name Panic

It had been a beautiful and peaceful day working the fields and Pacha decided to spend his evening unwinding at KuzcoTopia. Breathing in the sweet air deeply, he headed in the direction of his house to collect his swim gear. As soon as he stepped through the front door, familiar voices coming from the kitchen caught his attention. It sounded like an argument. The closer he got, the more words he was able to make out.

"...the very first time I met him...!"

"...long before you fell in love...!"

"...was I supposed to know that!?"

He smirked and shook his head when he discovered Kuzco and Chicha in the middle of another one of their heated conversations. It had been three years since Kuzco had come into their lives. and two months since the three of them decided to become an item, or 'love trio' as Pacha liked to phrase it. Both his wife and his boyfriend were very much opinionated people, and that often resulted in stubbornness and hard-headed bickering. Pacha knew that Kuzco and Chicha were absolutely crazy about each other even though they sometimes had trouble getting on the same page regarding their feelings. The relationship dynamic was still very new to all of them, so it was possible that it might be awhile before they found their groove. In times like those, Pacha was more than happy to step in and play peacemaker between them, and they were always able to settle things afterwards. It was apparent that he would need to use those skills and his patience to calm the situation once again.

"Hey, you two! Having a good afternoon, are we?" he teased, trying to get a head start on lightening the mood.

Their faces whipped towards him and the discussion ended in an instant.

"What seems to be the problem today, my loves?" he coaxed gently to ease the information out of them.

Chicha crossed her arms, avoiding his eyes deliberately while Kuzco started to blush and stare down at his feet. It was very rare to see Kuzco at a loss for words, and Pacha couldn't help but chuckle at the adorable sight.

"Come on... You both know that you always feel better after you talk through it."

Upon hearing Pacha's soothing encouragement, they both got all up in his face, launching into their own explanations at the same time. He raised his hands to slow them a bit and they went quiet immediately. Kuzco looked at Chicha, silently requesting that he speak first. She gave a sweep of her arm to indicate that she didn't mind if he started, and he thanked her before he began.

"Well... you see, Pacha... We were just... Well, it sounds a bit silly saying it out loud, but... We were trying to think of... cute pet names to call you... Individualized to make it extra special, you know? So, it was MY idea to call you "my main village man" since that was the first thing I ever said to you, do you remember? But Chicha, my dear sweet Chicha, has insisted that she already has claim on that name. I was saying that I've never even heard her use it before, so I don't think it's completely fair and... well... that's when you came in..."

Pacha just looked at them and blinked for a few seconds, processing the information. A chuckle escaped his lips even though he tried his best to keep it in, and Kuzco's face fell.

"Well, you don't have to mock us for it..." he pouted, crossing his arms tightly.

"No, no, on the contrary! I just think you two are really cute for thinking of me. What brought this on in the first place?"

Chicha took over this time.

"Pacha, listen... You are so sweet. You do so much for me, Kuzco, AND the kids. We just wanted to make you feel as special as you make us feel. It may not mean much to you, but it's important to us to make sure you know how loved and appreciated you are."

Now it was Pacha's turn to become speechless. He felt his heart swell with emotion, like falling in love with them all over again, and he gestured for a hug. They both smiled and obliged without hesitation, cozying up into his embrace. He was big enough to wrap his arms around the two of them at the same time quite comfortably, and they stayed like that in pleasant silence for a few moments.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make either of you feel like I wasn't taking you seriously... I'm truly grateful that you both care so much about not taking me for granted. So, how about this then..." Pacha murmured, taking a step back to make sure they could see his face, "Let's say, for now, that "main village man" is off the table. It would be more fun if you two came up with something new, a never before used name to call me by. Something that comes from the heart. That way, every time I hear it, I'll know how special it is to each of you."

Kuzco and Chicha grinned and nodded in agreement, the argument already a distant memory. Pacha returned the smile and kissed the tip of Chicha's nose, causing her to giggle. He then turned toward Kuzco to kiss his forehead, and he purred in response. Finally, to express that there were no hard feelings, Kuzco and Chicha pressed their lips together in a gentle peck.

Now that everyone was in a content mood, Pacha invited them to join him for an evening swim. The three of them gathered their things and headed out right away. With Pacha in the middle, and Kuzco and Chicha on either side, they walked hand in hand for the entire duration of the trip. With the sunset in front of them, and love in the air, their journey of bliss had only just begun.

THE END.


End file.
